The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The technical field generally, but not exclusively, relates to completing multiple fracturing stages in a wellbore. Acid treatments are utilized to stimulate fluid formations, including providing enhancements to productivity and/or injectability. Acid treatments within compatible formation rocks react with the formation, forming porous “wormholes” in the formation and improving fluid communication between the wellbore and the formation. The final wormhole configuration—size and depth of wormholes, as well as distribution about the wellbore and overall porosity generation out into the formation—determines the success of the treatment and the amount of stimulation provided. However, presently known modeling techniques do not robustly model the wormhole formation process. Accordingly, it can be difficult or impossible to converge on a best treatment practice for a field or region, to determine the success of an individual treatment during or after the treatment, to economically develop a field or region that has only a few (or one) wells to be treated, and/or to analytically test replacement treatment techniques to generate improvements or cost savings into the treatment process.